Everyday is a Struggle
by SherlockD.W.Johnlock
Summary: Hiccups father is uncaring and indifferent towards Hiccup, so he, once again, rents out half of the small boys room. DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HTTYD, ROTG,, OR DREAMWORKS. This is purely fan made and in no way promoted. ****IF THIS IS YOUR FIRST TIME READING THIS FIC**** I AM CURRENTLY REWRITING FROM CHAPTER FOUR ON. **IF YOU'VE READ BFORE**I WILL LEAVE THE EPILOUGE POSTED.
1. Chapter 1

Ok this is something I have been wanting to do for ages now. This is for my debatable OTP, I say "debatable" because of Johnlock; that shit confuses the fuck outta me when I try to pick which one I like more. This is a Hijack fanfic; If you don't know what that is I doubt you'd be here, but it's Hiccup from HTTYD and Jack from ROTG. This is AU and OC on Stoick's parts, so in sorry if an uncaring father does not fit your headcannon. The story is modern day and Jack is not an ice spirit but an amazing Skateboarder/Snowboarder, and can make impeccable designs and drawing out of ice. Hiccup is a horse rider where Toothless has a lost a leg; Hiccup still draws and does designs for Toothlesses leg. But we're just gonna see where this takes us, yeah? So good luck for the both of us…

* * *

Summary: Hiccups father is uncaring and indifferent towards Hiccup, so he, once again, rents out half of the small boys room.

WARNING: Cursing, character abuse, rape mentioning (possible rape flashbacks), possible molestation, and angst

DISCLAIMER:

I DO NOT OWN HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON, RISE OF THE GUARDIANS, OR DREAMWORKS. This is purely fan made and in no way promoted. But if I owned DreamWorks, in httyd 2 Hiccup and Jack would have so much sex… beautiful ice fairy-Viking sex…

* * *

"Dad, please don't," Hiccup begged desperately, litterally dropping to his knees and almost pulling at his fathers coat. "Get out of my way, boy. We need the money so I'm renting out half of your room," the tall man snarled, "The only reason Richard left was because he got a job on the other side of town." "Yeah…and thank goodness…" the small boy mumbled softly, horrible images from that dreadful night popping into his head. He nearly threw up. "Go find something to clean," Stoic said,"and don't argue with me again." He pushed the freckled child out of the way, nearly knocking him down, and stalked off.

Hiccup went up to his room after being yelled at by his father, and sat down on his bed; he picked up a pencil and his sketch pad trying to think of what he should draw. As he was thinking, images from that same fucking night kept flashing in his head. Oh well, only one thing to do; he was going to have to draw it.

The night had been like any other, Hiccup was in his room keeping to himself, when the new boarder, Richard, walked into the room with his bathrobe on. "Hey, Hiccup, what're you doing tonight?" The 28 year old man asked. "Nothing," Hiccup mumbled, he didn't have any friends so he never went out. "And do you know where your father is…?" Richard asked climbing onto the small boys bed. Hiccup swallowed slightly, and responded a little higher pitched than he would've liked. "H-he's on a business trip i-in Vermont…" "That's right, you're so smart Hiccup… _so smart_…" the older man had crawled up and started nuzzling the back of the boys neck with his nose, kissing his freckles lightly. He bristled and turned around quickly. "L-look Richard," Hiccup stammered scooting towards the wall,"I-I don't know what you think you're doing, but whatever it is, please don't." He looked pointedly away from the man and was a furious shade of red. Richard paid no heed to the boys attempts to defend himself, and nipped on the ear that was facing him. "Come on, little Hiccup, I'll make you feel _so good,_" the older male purred huskily into his ear. "N-no! Get off of me!" he fought, his push not phasing the man at all, Hiccup hunching up his shoulders at an attempt of a shield. "Trust me, Hiccup, it'll hurt at first but it will feel _amazing_…" he pinned Hiccup down and started roughly biting his neck. It was clear that Richard was going to get what he wanted, but Hiccup was _not_ going down without a fight. He kneed the man as hard as he could in the stomach and tried to free his wrists from the vice-like grip. "Oh-ho, someone's feisty tonight,"

Hiccup snapped back to reality, drenched in a cold sweat, he shook his head violently and began sketching out bodies. He started with the framework, a few different poses; one pinning down another figure, one bitting the other, and finally someone bent over another. Slowly he added in details and finished the sketches and eventually it was him and Richard. He sighed staring at the images that continued to haunt him day and night, when the door opened. "Knockity knock, anyone here?" Said a voice quietly. Hiccup turned bright red and scrambled to get the pictures out of sight. "Y-yes, hello, you must be my new…roommate," said Hiccup, hiding his face. The male chuckled, and put all his stuff down. "Hey, kid, it's ok, I won't bite. I promise," the man said sticking out a hand. Hiccup turned to look at him and his jaw nearly dropped. This guy had white hair! With pale white skin, teeth and fingernails to match. His eyes were a deep cerulean blue, like frozen puddles of ice, striking underneath, oddly enough, raven black eyebrows. Not to mention he was gorgeous, seemingly on the thin side, but still beautiful, with a sharp jaw line and a perfect nose to boot. Hiccup absently took the males hand and shook it, still drinking up his striking features. The man chuckled again, "My name's Jack, Jack Frost, and you are…?" He let the question hang, hoping for the boy to bite. Hiccup was pulled sharply back to reality, "H-Hiccup, my n-name is Hiccup…" he stammered, embarrassed for so blatantly staring at the other man. "So, we're gonna be sharing rooms, eh?" He asked rhetorically, ruffling the small boys hair; Hiccup just nodded and averted his eyes once again. "Well, I hope you don't mind, but I like the room pretty cold, is that ok with you?" Hiccup just nodded in response. The white haired male assessed the boy sitting in front of him, he wasn't just shy, he would be a little less scared looking. It wasn't even the typical scared look you get either, it looked like he would give anything to not be there right now. Jack might not be a genius, but he deduced that something horrible must have happened to this boy, something really horrible, and probably something to do with the last boarder. Whatever it was, Jack was determined to befriend the boy, the fact that he was rather attractive didn't hurt either. "Well, Hiccup, it's nice meeting you, do you want to go snowboarding?"

* * *

WELL THAT SEEMED LIKE A GOOD PLACE TO END IT! Phew, yes the rape scene will continue in later chapters in a more depressing way :3 (and yes I do realize i got very italics happy) by the way for all of my readers who were expecting a Johnlock fic, yes I am working on it, but this right now is my primary fic, so it will take me longer to update any other ones once I upload them. I apologize. BUT YAY IVE WANTED TO DO THIS FOR SO LONG! :D I'm also planning on doing another Hijack fic later (after I've completed my other Johnlocks) where it's on it's original time and Jack fed toothless an eel and Hiccup gets mad and says some things he didn't mean to say… hehehe, got your attention now, don't I!? X3 I got the idea from a tumblr person

Here's the link to the page: tagged/30day/

It's a comic from the day 3 of the hijack challenge. See you next chapter! LOVE YOU MY LITTLE COCK SLUTS! 3


	2. Chapter 2

I HAVE DIED EVERYDAY WAITING FOR YOU! I'm sorry, I've had such a bad fucking case of writers block, my friend Sarah has been helping me figure out the WHOLE plot for the story, like the generic shit that's gonna happen throughout, so that's been pretty fuckin fun getting to talk about fan fics with her. I FUCKIN LOVE YOU SARAH, YOU MY BITCH, I KNOW YOUR FUCKING READING THIS, DONT YOU FUCKING TRY TO LIE TO ME YOU HO! Sorry I had to do that guys :3 anyways, I know I left with a bit of an odd ending last chaptah, so hopefully this makes up for it ^ - ^ thanks to: AKisaStarkid, Guest: Poor Hiccup! Richard is a jerk :((( I hope jack can heal him tho. Please

continue! (THANKS FOR THE REVIEW), Tomboy-Fangirl, mistyElk0, and fangirl47

And since my friend helped me with so much of the plot I'll thank her and link her Tumblr page here:

Go check her out, she's a pretty cool bitch. By the way blue-clarinet is her fanfiction account name as well. Anyways, that's all I have to say so get in loser, we're going fangurling.

* * *

Why the fuck was he doing this? Hiccup had agreed to go snowboarding with Jack, assuming since he didn't have a snowboard he would just sit and watch, but Jack was not having any of that bullshit. He had just picked Hiccup up (with much protest from said boy) and had him in a piggyback hold while he boarded down the tall, snowy slopes. "Fucking shit, fucking shit, fucking shit, fucking shit…" Hiccup kept mumbling, squeezing his eyes tight so he wouldn't throw up. "Aren't you a little young to be saying those words, Hic?" He laughed, he had given the boy a pet name, one that Hiccup, surprisingly, didn't mind at all. "I-I'm 16, I can say what I want," the boy mumbled burying his head in the hood of the others blue hoodie. Jack made a small sound of surprise, he didn't expect the boy to be that old, he would've guessed thirteen, which would've made him even more of a pedophile for liking him, but he didn't care. The white haired male slid down the rest of the small mountain and nudged Hiccup. "Hey, Hic, you can look up now." The small boy slowly looked up and jumped down from the other males back. "I am so not doing that again," he said shivering. "Ok, but can you at least ride the ski lift with me?" Hiccup swallowed slightly, looking at the prestigious length of the lift; both length and higher wise. Eventually he nodded. "Ok, but just one ride." They both walked down to where the lift started, and Jack picked Hiccup up again and jumped on a lift. "You don't have to do that," Hiccup said, settling down on the seat and securing the bar. Jack sprawled his arms on the back of the seat. "I just wanted to make sure we got the same lift," he said grinning.

About halfway up the lift suddenly jolted to a stop. "What just happened?" Hiccup asked, looking around. "Dammit," Jack mumbled under his breath, "Since this is a city slope, there's no security, and bratty kids like to mess with the lift, it usually takes a few hours to figure out it's broken and then fix it…" He trailed off, hoping the boy wouldn't blame him for taking him there. Hiccup shrugged. "Ok then, I'd rather be stuck on a ski lift than back home," he said shivering slightly, his coat wasn't very thick. Jack was surprised the boy didn't mind, in fact he genuinely seemed happy he didn't have to go back home. He stole a sideways glance at the boy who was shivering violently now. "You cold, Hic?" "Y-Yeah, this jacket isn't very thick…" just as he let the words slip from his mouth, he was suddenly enveloped in warmth. He opened his eyes to find Jacks hoodie lying on top of him like a blanket. "Aren't you cold?" He asked, snuggling further into the blanket; all Jack had on now was a short sleeve tee shirt. "Nah," he said, leaning his head back and beginning to curl his arm around the other male, "I actually love the cold, I don't need the hoodie, but I _always_ wear it; for sentimental reasons." After hearing this, Hiccup felt somewhat guilty. "D-do you want it back…?" He asked timidly, "I'll be fine." Jack grinned and shook his head. "Nah, you're so skinny you're gonna need all the warmth you can get, Hic," he said wrapping his arm around the boy and rubbing it to create friction. The brown haired boy blushed and leaned into the others touch.

Three fucking hours. That's how long they were up there. Not that either of them minded, they used that time to get to know each other, their likes, their dislikes, and by the time the ski lift was going again Hiccup was explaining the technicalities of drawing eyes. "The hardest part is trying to get them look at least _similar_ but that's near fucking impossible, so I sometimes just draw super long bangs to hide one eye," Hiccup said making wild hand gestures while he was talking. Jack chuckled lightly, amused by the boys anger with eyes, and said, "I sorta draw to, Hic, but I don't do people or animals, I generally do designs in ice." He pulled out a slender piece of metal from his bag and broke a thick sheet of ice from the side of the lift. He then began making small, intricate symbols and lines, eventually creating an amazing mandala like picture that covered the entire surface of the ice. Hiccup watched him with awe pasted on his face the entire time. "I can do people, but designs are something that requires a special kind of imagination…" The boy mumbled softly, his eyes never waning from the masterpiece in front of him. Jack blushed just the slightest, "People require a patience and restraint that is hard to obtain," he mumbled back, placing a small kiss on Hiccups cheek, and jumped off the lift, Hiccup almost getting left behind.

* * *

I AM SO SORRY THIS IS SO SHORT! Dx PLEASE FORGIVE ME THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL HAVE SO MUCH MORE IN IT, AND CHARACTERS AND PLOT WILL BE DEVELOPED. I JUST WANTED TO SHOW HOW THEY REALLY START FALLING IN LOVE IT'S GOING TO BE SO MUCH BETTER I AM SO SORRY. But because the next chapter is gonna be so much longer and plottier, it might take a while for me to update, and this saterday I'm gOING TO A LINDSEY STIRLING CONCERT! WHOO HOO! But I'm seriously sorry this was so short, I love you all my little cock sluts and see you next chapter! :D (and about Hiccups age, I just didn't want him to be 13, I just feel that's a bit too much pedophelia for our little Jackie)


	3. Chapter 3

OK CUTTING THE SHIT, HERE ARE THE THANK YOUS: Blue Clarinet, and GingerRavenclaw

REALLY GUYS, THAT'S IT? OH WELL, NOW TO THE FUCKIN CHAPTER.

AND SHIT I'VE BEEN FORGETTING DISCLAIMERS: I DONT OWN THIS SHIT, I JUST REALLY LIKE TO IMAGINE THEM FUCKING.

OH AND ONE MORE THING, FUCK GUYS, SORRY, BUT GROUPS OF ITALICIZED WORDS ARE THE LYRICS HE'S LISTENING TO.

* * *

It really had been a nice few months; Jack and Hiccup had practically spent every moment together. They went out and did the most random shit- Hiccup taught Jack how to ride a horse on his own stallion, Toothless, and Jack had taught Hiccup how to snowboard without dying. The only times they were apart was when Jack actually had to go into work. He usually did his work from his laptop at home, but every now and then he'd have to take his skateboard and ride to work to fix some fuck-faces problem. Over the period of time, they had fallen in love, and were actually in a romantic relationship, not so much physical, but Jack was ok to wait for anything; they hadn't even kissed yet. But presently this night both teenagers were fast asleep. Well, one of them was, anyway. Hiccup was tossing and turning, having yet another nightmare.

It was the same nightmare, every time he had one, Richard had him pinned down and was fucking him senseless, again and again and again and again. The boy woke up in a cold sweat, tears leaking out of his eyes, he looked around and once he realized it was only a dream, he curled his legs up and began sobbing quietly. Jack turned around, hearing the noise and said groggily, "Hey, Hic, what's wrong?" The older boy asked, rubbing his eyes. "I-It's nothing, J-Jack, go back to sleep," he responded, hiding his face further into his knees. Jack sat up and walked over to Hiccups bed. "Come on, Hiccup. That's the third time this month you've had a nightmare and you won't tell me whats wrong," Jack said, rubbing soothing circles in the boys back. Hiccup sniffed softly and whispered, "I'm afraid if I tell you, you won't love me anymore…" Jack was momentarily shocked, but recovered rather quickly. "What, are you trying to kill me in your nightmare?" Jack said jokingly, Hiccup laughed weakly, clearly not thinking it was amusing at all. Jack turned Hiccups head facing him and his tone became serious, "Hiccup, whatever it is, you can tell me…And know that I will _always_ love you; no matter _what_." The small boy turned around completely and collapsed in Jacks arms crying. "It's always the same, J-Jack… He's always there…" The white haired male didn't press for answers, just kept kissing the side of the Hiccup head and rubbing his back, trying to alleviate the boy from whatever burden he was being forced to bear. Hiccup kept on crying, explaining what happened that horrible night and how it converted into the dream, and everytime he got to something he couldn't take, he would cry harder and try to calm himself down. By the end of it, Jack was completely _furious_, he was going to fucking _murder_ Whoever the fuck did this. "Who was it, Hiccup…?" Jack asked, a rage bubbling underneath his soothing voice. "T-The last boarder…Ri-Richard… That's why I was so scared of m-meeting you; I-I thought y-you'd be the s-same…" the boy let out shakily, drying his tears on the sleeve of his pajamas. "I would _never_ do _anything_ to hurt you, Hiccup, and if he comes near you again, you can bet your ass that I'll fucking kill him," Jack said softly, cupping the boys face and wiping away a few stray tears. He leaned in closing his eyes slightly and Hiccup panicked, pulling away quickly. "Th-thanks for listening…J-Jack…" Now Jack felt awful; after all that he heard he should've known that that was way too fast. "Well, night, kiddo," he said leaning down to kiss the boys forehead. Hiccup felt warm, soft lips press against his brow and he looked up; just as Jack was turning around, Hiccup grabbed his pajama collar and roughly pulled him into a kiss. Jack was very surprised for a moment, but recollected himself and responded with great conviction. After a few moments the older male pulled back slightly. "What was that for, Hiccup? You know you didn't have to do that, right?" The brown haired boy nodded. "I'm just so tired of being scared all the time and distancing myself from the one who loves me; it's fucking exhausting and I'm fed up with that bullshit," Hiccup breathed out, lacing his fingers into the back of Jacks hair. Jack smiled and planted a chaste kiss on the boys lips. "Thank you, Hiccup. For everything." Jack got off the boys bed and sprawled out on his own, completely happy that the one he loved trusted him so much.

Then

Sleep

Fell.

The next morning came quicker than either of them wanted. Hiccup woke up groggily, obviously not having had a good night. Jack had just got done pulling on his sweatshirt when he kissed Hiccups forehead. "Hey, babe, I'm gonna go grab us some breakfast, what do you want?" Hiccup sat up and rubbed his eyes, and Jacks jaw almost fell off. The shoulder of Hiccups pajamas were falling off and his sleeves were so long that they were covering his hands. The light was shining through the curtains and hitting to boys mussed hair; good lord he looked so innocent. "I'll just go with you," Hiccup said, his voice coated with sleep. Jack blushed at the perfect sight in front of him and agreed. About two minutes later Hiccup had on a jacket that was much too large for him, some slippers, and was shuffling behind Jack. Said white haired male grabbed his skateboard and got on. Hiccup mounted the transportation after his boyfriend and put on the spare helmet; Jack rolled up his sleeves and put his knee pads, elbow pads, and helmet on. "Ready, Hic?" Jack asked with a mischievous grin. Hiccup gripped tightly onto Jacks waist. "As I'll ever be." Jacks grin turned from mischievous to positively devilish in 0.2 seconds flat and he raced off into the street, Hiccup nearly vomiting as they sped down the asphalt.

About twenty minutes later they made it to a McDonalds and were eating at a corner table. The cashier had looked at them and smiled. "Your son is adorable, sir," She had said. Jack grinned and ruffled Hiccups hair, interuppting whatever retort the boy was planning to throw back. "Thanks, hear that, kiddo?" However, now Hiccup was sitting on the hard bench eating his egg mcmuffin quietly. "Hiccup," Jack said wiping his mouth with a napkin, "I'm not gonna be home tonight…" Hiccup almost dropped his food. "W-Why not?" He didn't really want to play the needy boyfriend, but Jack had never spent the night away. "Where are you going?" Jack wrapped up his trash and thought about how to explain this. "You see… Hiccup," he said slowly, "I've been spending a lot of time with you lately, and I love it; I do want to spend the night with you. However… Ok, Hic, I have to go to a work for an overnight lockdown…" "WHAT?!" Hiccup shouted, jumping out of his seat and everyone turning to stare. Jack hushed him down, and got him sit back in his seat. "Hiccup, I have to go to this whether I want to or not; plus, I haven't really hung out with a lot of my co-workers in a while…" Hiccup hung his head, feeling really guilty; he hadn't been sharing Jack at all. The boy nodded and Jack lifted his head up. "Now, now, Hiccup. I'm really not good friends with anybody at work, and you're much more fun to hang out with than anyone; but this is a required attendance event for anyone below the age of twenty… I won't be back until about nine in the morning." Hiccup nodded and went back to his food, holding his boyfriends hand across the table. Hiccup smiled at Jack, squeezing his hand. "Hey, you don't have to look guilty, I'll be just fine; what could possibly happen in one night?"

* * *

Jack and Hiccup spent the rest of the day together; Hiccup even stole a rather heated kiss from Jack before he left at about eight for his party. The brown haired male sighed and slid down on his bed; what the fuck was he supposed to do now? He shrugged to himself and popped in his earbuds, blaring some hard screamo music to drown out everything else.

_So Much for the past year, _

_I poured it down the drain with all the alcohol and pain I got from, _

_Your Eyes, Oh Your Eyes. _

_I'm burning out my bedside, _

_And I'm rotting out my insides slowly._

Suddenly from downstairs the door slammed, causing Hiccup to jump and drop his iPod. What the hell was that? His dad was already home so… ah! It must be Jack! He ripped out his headphones and ran downstairs. "Jack! I thought you were going to be gone until tomorro-" he stopped dead staring at the face he thought he'd never have to see again: Richard. "Hiccup!" The man said happily pulling the boy into a hug, "It's been too long." He lowered his voice to a whisper and said in the boys ear, "If you tell your father, I'll do it again, and it'll be worse…" The man stepped back next to Stoic, giving him a sort of greeting.

"It's good to see you again, Richard, how's work been treating you?"

"I broke up with my girlfriend a few weeks after I started, but I met someone else at work, bit of an office romance, but my boss is pretty cool about it."

"Remind me, what do you do at that place again?"

"Well, I'm just one of the guys that works on computers, but our company basically develops prototype weapons solely for self-defense. If you're caught in an ally with a stranger mugging you, we got you covered. Someone trying to break into your home? No problem. Even if someone's trying to rape you… We're coming to the rescue." He stared straight at Hiccup, a malice in his eye, and the small boy snapped. "RICHARD RAPED ME!" He shouted, he knew it was rash, but Jack always seemed to stand up bravely and face his problems, and that usually worked out well. Everyone was silent for a moment, the air still ringing from Hiccups confession, when suddenly Stoic erupted into a fit of laughter. "This guy? Right here? _Rape __**you**__?_" The other man joined in laughing. "Your son has quite the sense of humor, Stoic," Richard said, pretending to recover from a violent laughing fit, but caught Hiccups eye, and the message was clear; _Big mistake_. Richard wiped a faux tear from his eye and said, "Hey, Stoic, you mind if I kip at your house tonight? My car is low on gas and everyone knows you get more in the morning, so would you mind?" Stoic considered it for about three seconds before answering. "Sure, why not? You can stay in Hiccups room; just like old times." Richard nodded and grinned maliciously at the boy, "Perfect."

Hiccup had gone back up to his room with a sick stomach, and a guilty mind; he should've listened to Richard. He spent the next three hours mentally and physically preparing himself. He kept telling himself that it was going to be ok, he would get over it and tell Jack and Jack would Richard. Finally the man walked in. "Your dads asleep, passed out from a bit too much ale. Now…Baby, do you know what I'm going to do to you…?" He asked, nuzzling Hiccups ear. "Y-Yes," the small boy replied strongly (well, considering the circumstances). "And what is it that I'm going to do? Describe it to me," The man ordered, biting deeply into the boys neck, drawing blood and making Hiccup whimper loudly. "Y-You're going to f-fuck me…" "Oh, come now, you can do a little better than that, can't you?" He slipped his hand up Hiccups shirt, snaking it around to his front and began sharply squeezing one of his nipples. Hiccup let out a stifled moan, he wasn't going to let Richard have the satisfaction of hearing his anguish. "You're going t-to shove your c-cock up my a-ass…" he said shivering, he wanted his next time to be with Jack, not this monster. Richard chuckled and forced the boys shirt off, flipping him over harshly. "Good boy…" he purred, "Now last time I let you make all the noise you wanted because your father wasn't home, but now it's not safe to let you scream…" He turned around and reappeared with a black, leather ball gag and tied it tightly into Hiccups mouth; the boy could barely breath and there was already saliva running out the sides. Richard ripped off the boys pants and boxers in one go, and restrained his wrists to the top of the bedpost. Hiccup tried struggling against the bonds, but it was no use; suddenly he felt both his legs being forced up- _high_. It felt like his legs were on fire, they were jammed almost all the way to his head and Richard stopped to gloat. "I told you it would be worse this time…" he said softly running one of his hands down the boys front, the other running the length of his thighs, closer and closer to the boys cock. Tears were now flowing heavily out of Hiccups eyes; he didn't want to be raped. Why wouldn't Richard just leave him alone and find some other boy to mess with? Not to mention his jaw was aching; when Richard bought the ball gag, it must've been extra large because Hiccup literally couldn't breath and his face was turning red. The man leaned back and admired his work. "Jesus, Hiccup… I could cum at the sight of you; tied up, red faced, sweaty, hard, and oh so ready to fuck…" Hiccup made a sort of choking noise trying to protest, but still couldn't breath; Richard seemed to notice this and leaned in. "If I take this off do you promise to keep quiet?" Hiccup nodded tears streaming out of his eyes with the combined pressure of the ball gag and the reality of what was going on. Richard slowly ran his fingers over the leather strap and carefully let the strip of material unfasten from the dull metal clasp. After the large ball was free, Hiccup began gulping up air, gasping to refill his lungs with oxygen. Richard grinned at the boys coughing figure and grinned; Jesus, he _loved_ seeing Hiccup helpless underneath him. He started stroking Hiccups erection and the boy was mewling. "S-Stop… Please, don't… I h-have a boyfriend n-now, and I don't want him to have to have me after thi-this…" Hiccup begged squirming violently, but to no avail. Richard just chucked and kissed the top of Hiccups shivering member, playing with his balls. He started sucking on the tip, making the boy see stars, and kept lightly biting on him. Hiccup was crying full out now, begging the man to spare him, but Richard payed his victim no heed. He pulled his head up and claimed The boys mouth with his own, violently shoving his tongue inside the other males wet cavern and forcing the moist muscle down Hiccups throat. Hiccup was chocking again and Richard took the opportunity to force one of his fingers up the small boys ass. Hiccup yelped, muffled by the mans mouth. The black haired man showed no mercy, he put in three more fingers immediately and began shoving them in and out roughly for thirty seconds before he pulled them out completely. Hiccup breathed a small sigh of relief, before he slid onto something much larger than three fingers. "No, wait, pl-please, n-not again!" Hiccup protested, trying to wiggle away again. "Shh, sh, shhh. Don't make me put this back on…" He hushed, grazing the gag over the boys lips making him whimper. "Please, Richard, don't make me do this again," he pleaded with his captor, tears gushing out of his eyes, "I had put all th-this beh-hind me, why did you have to come b-back…" Richard just ignored the boys final attempts at plea and jammed the rest of his length up the boys tight ass, his eyes rolling back. "Oh, Hiccup," he moaned quietly, "I forgot how fucking _tight_ you are… Fuck yes, oh Hiccup you feel _amazing_." Hiccup began crying more, his ass stinging sharply from the sudden size it was stretched out to. "Beg for it, Hiccup…" he whispered, pumping the boys erection in time with violent thrusts. "N-No, I w-won't…" Hiccup protested, trying to squirm but only creating more friction between them. "Do it," he said, wrapping his fingers around the boys throat, "Or you won't be breathing…" Hiccup swallowed, he was going to have to beg… He took a deep breath preparing for the horrible humiliation. "Please, R-Richard, fu-fuck me so h-hard that I'll feel i-it into next w-week…" he begged trying to ignore the horrible feeling in his gut. Richard moaned rather loudly at hearing the words, "Good boy, Hiccup, good boy… I want you to tell me before you cum, ok?" He whispered into the boys ear. Hiccup clenched his eyes shut, beginning to feel the white hotness creeping up his body. "I'm g-gonna-" he was cut off by the whole world going white, his body clenching and unclenching, seconds later Richard was spilling his seed into the boy, filling him up with the warm wetness. The man collapsed on Hiccup, panting heavily and kissed his lips roughly. "Good boy, Hiccup." And then sleep overtook him.

Hiccup spent the rest of the night in that very uncomfortable position, and was afraid to wake Richard up, thinking he would do it again, so he just laid there, thinking about how he would tell Jack. Maybe if he was lucky his dad would come in and see this, but alas, luck would not have it. At about five a.m. Richard got up and smiled sleepily at Hiccup. "Hey, baby, how'd ya sleep?" "I didn't get any sleep, thanks to this," Hiccup said wriggling his wrists. Richard smiled sadly, "Right, yeah, sorry. Fell asleep didn't I?" He asked undoing the bonds. Hiccup got up stretching out his legs and coddling his wrists, putting a pair of pants on. "Oh, and one more thing babe," Richard said putting all the "toys back in his bag, "Don't tell your little boyfriend about this either. I would rather not have to do something even worse to you…" _Bullshit, _Hiccup thought, but nodded anyways. After Richard left the house Hiccup sat on his bed and cried. He cried for a solid three hours and then went to take a shower, crying in the warm water, scrubbing so hard that his skin was rubbed raw. All he wanted to do was cleanse himself from the horror he just experienced. He dried off and walked back into his room with the green towel wrapped around his waist when Jack walked in. "Hey Hiccup! I'm ba-" he stopped mid-sentence looking at Hiccups naked torso; this is the most skin he had ever seen on the boy. As it was much to cold to go swimming and Hiccup didn't do sexual contact well, Jack hadn't seen the boy naked at all (ironically though, Hiccup had seen _Jack_ almost naked). Hiccup turned around and his face lit up. "Jack!" He said running up and hugging his boyfriend tightly. The white haired male blushed deeply. "Hey, Hic, how was your night?" He asked hugging the boy back and patted his head. Hiccup froze and thought about what to say. He was about to Jack what happened when he remembered Richards warning, "Don't tell your little boyfriend about this either. I would rather not have to do something even worse to you…" and swallowed. He pulled back and looked into Jacks eyes. "It…It was fine," Hiccup offered, giving a fake smile. Jack smiled back, "Glad to hear I had nothing to worry about."

* * *

HOLY SHIT IM SO SORRY IT TOOK ME SO LONG! D: So do you prefer Longer chapters with a little bit more of a wait, or shorter chapters with not so much wait? Plz tell meh D: well, don't worry about our little Hiccup, things will bet better, so don't be so sad! Stiff upper lip child! Until next time my little cock sluts! **_OH AND IMPORTANT, IM NOT GONNA UPDATE AGAIN UNTILL I GET AT LEAST ONE REVIEW!_**


	4. Chapter 4

Goodness gracious THAT TOOK ME SO SHITTING LONG TO FUCKING UPDATE. I am very sorry, I think that might've been the longest I've ever taken to update; even "I Would Take a Fall" never too me that long, even that one chapter I was at camp. But anyways, YOU ALL CAN THANK YOUR LUCKY ASSES CUZ THERE WERE SO MANY PEOPLE THAT WERE THE FUCKING SHIT AND SAVED ALL OF YOU BITCHES:

Livy:So I wanted to be your one needed review so here I go. First off I really really like this fic. It just years my heart out and makes me happy at the same time. Secondly I was wondering when you would update and I saw that you

did and I about squealed. All in all please update more often I will defiantly read it :)

(LIVY YOU ARE THE FUCKING SHIT, LIKE SRSSLY, I FUCKING LOVE YOU *kisses both your cheeks* THANK YOU SO MAUCH FOR THE REVIEW *showers you with llamas and cookies*)

From: Guest

:Hey, baby jus wanted to say that this fic is really FUCKING magifiacant and

you MUST write more like within the next few days, youve got me hooked, and i

love reading writing like yours. By the way i absoutly love your personality

XD its got me dying inside. Love ya! -cockslut

(I really wanna thank you, this might be my favorite review for this fic so far 3 AND SHANKS FOR BEING HOOKED :D sowwy the chapter took so long and this one is really shitty, like seriously the whole time I was writing it, I was just like "what the fuck am I doing?")

guest (Guest)

guest:Ah! Poor Hiccup! I want to kill the Richard guy so much! Anyways, please

update

(Belive me, I want to kill Richard too, I based him off of someone in RL, anyone wanna know the story just ask AND THANKSIES SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEW! :D)

From: Guest

:OMG NO! I was hoping Jack would come in time to save him but :'( Richard

needs to die now. Jack needs to come save him! ((Please continue!))

(And don't you worry, guest #2, it will get so much better for our little Hiccup! And I think your review might have made me laugh the most, not cuz it's stupid or anything, but it reminds me of what's gonna happen :3 no more shall be disclosed at this time

From: Guest

:Stumbled across this story accidentally. It is actually quite good. The

writing is done very well, and I like that fact that there is a deeper story

line and it isn't just about abuse and/or sex.

I'll definitely stay tuned.

Never considered myself a "cock slut", but I suppose if I enjoy this story, I

am :-).

Oh my gosh thank you so much! I'm sorry if the name makes you uncomfortable :P it was something from my first multiple chapter stories and it's just stuck, and I tried really hard to have a plot for this, Jack and Hiccup aren't really my sex ship (that's Johnlock) but I do think that they would care for each other immensely.

SO ALL YOU BITCHES CAN ALL THANK THEM FOR THIS NEW CHAPTER, AND THINK ABOUT THE HORRIBLE THING YOU'VE DONE! Akieseki thanks for te other review! (Hehehe, "Cunt-tinue" :3) Thanks to justheree for favoriting, and for following! But I know it took me super super long to write this! So let's just move onto the chapter!

And the only reason I put the actual reviews is cause there was a lot of guests

DISCLAIMER: NOT. MINE.

* * *

"You ok, Hiccup?" Jack asked, concerned at his boyfriends lack of eating. Dinner was even his favorite tonight; eel. Hiccup snapped back to reality and looked up at Jack. "Huh? Oh, yeah…I-I'm ok, I'm just tired…" "Really? Because you've been like this for the past few days, I feel like I've done something wrong…" "No!" Hiccup shouted, paranoid that Jack might leave him, "No, Jack, I just… I just haven't had a good nights sleep since you left, especially the night of…" "Oh? What happened?"

"I…I couldn't get comfortable…" It wasn't a lie, but he still didn't feel good. "I'm sorry, babe, I should've known that me spending the night away at such a delicate time was a bad idea…" Jack said slipping Hiccups hand into his grip and smiling at him. This was a bit odd, Jack loved him, Hiccup knew that, but he always was so loose and relaxed, never serious. So seeing him like this was a rare and pleasant surprise. Hiccup smiled back at his lover; a real smile, something he hadn't done in a few days. Then an idea struck. "Hey, Jack, come with me," he said, a mischievous grin playing on his face. Jack got up and curiously followed the younger male. Hiccup led Jack to their room and asked him to close his eyes; the older male complied. "Come on, Hiccup, what's going on?" Jack asked laughing, and peeking through his fingers (for those of you who haven't caught on, Jack is an immature little shit). "I-I made you something, Jack," Hiccup said, turning around and carrying a long, slender, wrapped object in his hands. Jack grabbed it eagerly, very curious. He ripped open the nicely wrapped paper (which was impressive, considering wrapping papers a bitch) and opened the box slowly to find a long wooden Shepard's staff. Upon closer inspection the long piece of craftsmanship was covered in intricate white and blue… frost designs. "H-Hiccup did you actually… _make_ this?" Jack asked, the staff trembling in his fingers. "Yeah," the boy replied sheepishly, "It's just, well you like the snow so much, and since your last name is 'Frost' I just thought that you'd like it…" Jack beamed down at the boy. "Hiccup Haddock, you just stand there cause I'm gonna hug you!"** The older male practically shouted pulling the boy into a bone-crushing hug and kept thanking him. "It's no problem, Jack, really." "Like hell it wasn't a problem," he responded ludicrously. "J-Jack… There's something that I actually…" he stopped and recollected himself, breathing deeply, "I wanted to ask you something, Jack…" "Sure, Hic, anything." "I-… I wanted to know if… if you would be willing to… to… to have sex with me!" Hiccup blurted out, and covered his mouth quickly. Jack froze. "But… Hiccup, I thought you weren't ready for anything like that," Jack said, crouching down a little to look the boy exactly in the eye. "I wasn't, but… in light of recent events I just… I just want to be with you, please…" Hiccup pleaded, his eyes going glassy. "I just don't want to rush you into anything you don't want to do Hiccup. Not to mention…" he trailed off rubbing the back of his neck, embarrassed, "Well, I could get in a lot of trouble if anyone found out…" Jack looked a little bit deeper into Hiccups eyes, they seemed slightly… clouded, like he was drunk or something, but that was ridiculous… Wasn't it? The white haired male grabbed Hiccups shoulders and shook him slightly. "Hiccup, are you drunk?" He asked seriously. A smile broke out on the brown haired males face. "You always know everything, Jack…" he mumbled, pushing the other onto his bed. "Hiccup, what are you doing?" Hiccup didn't answer he just started kissing Jack, running his hands up the others sides. "Well, lets see how this pans out…" Jack mumbled, hesitantly responding the kiss, trying to discreetly get Hiccups hands off him. The boy just kept on kissing him and started gripping Jack through his pants. "Hold up there, ghost rider, not ready for that yet." Hiccup pouted withdrawing his hand, when he forgot all about it as Jack warm tongue was sliding across his neck. "J-Jack…" he moaned softly. The older male bit down softly on his neck making Hiccup whimper with want. Jack stole another kiss; a _very long_ kiss. Hiccup was breathing a little heavier than normal when his eyelids started to droop. Jack just kept kissing his face, shushing the boy into sleep. Eventually Hiccup fell into a deep slumber and Jack stood up rubbing his face. "He's going to be horrified when he wakes up…" he mumbled to himself, putting his staff away and going to go get some work done.

Hiccup slept till the morning, having nightmares again when he abruptly woke up. "Jack?" He asked stupidly, rubbing his head. "Ooh, my head… What happened?" He asked, when everything came crashing back. The alcohol, the almost sex, the fear, hurt, anger, anguish; all of it. He laid back down and said quietly, "Jack?" The male took of his headphones and replied, "Yeah, Hic?" "Did I try to… s-sleep with you…?" Jack closed his laptop and sat on Hiccups bed, "Look, Hic. It's ok, I really didn't mind it, the only reason I stopped you is because I *know* that you're not ready for that level of intimacy. I've just been trying to keep you to what I know you need," Jack replied, putting a hand on his boyfriends shoulder. Hiccup hugged him, nearly knocking him over and kept apologizing, over and over again. "Hey, Hiccup, don't worry about it, I was just concerned for you, that's all…" Jack hushed, petting the boys head, and rubbing his back. Hiccup sniffed slightly, "Sorry I'm being such a baby Jack, but things have happened that have dug up bad memories…" "Oh? Like what?" He asked curiously. Hiccup froze. Should he tell him? Even now Richards warning still rung clear in his ears 'Wouldn't want to do something worse…' Hiccup cleared his throat before answering carefully. "It's… it's just some of the nightmares have gotten even more vivid…" Jack smiled sadly. "You can sleep in my bed tonight if you want." "I'd like that," Hiccup replied, giving him a small smile. Jack returned the expression and pulled him up. "So, how about we go for some breakfast?"

** = DOCTOR WHO REFERENCE :D

* * *

I AM SO FUCKIG SORRY FOR THE SHITTY LENGTH, QUALITY, PLOT, AND OVERALL SUCKINESS OF THIS CHAPTER. I KNOW WHAT YOURE THINKING. "HOW THE FUCK DID THIS PEICE OF SHIT TAKE SO LONG TO WRITE?" WELL I HAD A BAD FUCKING CASE OF WRITERS BLOCK AND I COULDN'T STRING WORDS AND THIS SHIT WAS BORN. I WAS GONNA ADD MORE, BUT I'LL JUST DO IT NEXT CHAPTER, PLEASE DONT HATE ME! And since I am a terrible fucking person, I'll tell you guys a little secret. I don't know if you'll care but I've never really told anyone on this site; I'm a girl (well, I've already said that, but it was in case you hadn't noticed) and I am currently thirteen years of age. Please don't go creeper on my guys! Anyways, I'll try to update soon! And sorry for things getting so bad, bus as they say "Things will always get worse, before they get better" that's also a hint for times to come ;) and there is probably only going to be about 2 more chapters, unless I come up with more stuff to do with this story, and then I can focus on some other things, LOVE YOU ALL MY COCKSLUTS AND SEE YOU NEXT CHAPTAH! :D


	5. Chapter 5

Ok since apparently none of you have accounts I'm just gonna go ahead and start the reviews

guest:Everyone have a writer's block in some cases. And yet another great chapter, I thank you for updating! Please continue? And when would Hiccup tell

Jack what happened?

(Well… yes he will tell him, but that's not how Jack finds out really, it's more like a- NOPE NOT SAYIN ANYTHING ELSE •-•)

Guest: Your friend: SHOULD I CONTINUE

(YES YOU SHOULD, PLEASE)

Akieseki:Cunt u Betta continue or I'll murder ur vagina

( 。/\ 。well then, I like my vaginal area the way it is so I guess I'll continue :c hehehehehe, wounderful comment :D and yesh I shall cunt-tinue :D *murmurs* motherfucking cunt ass bitch 3)

From: Guest

:" I am currently thirteen years of age."

Yeah, gotta say, I'm creeped out now. Geez, when I was thirteen I wasn't even sure what sex was. Liking this story now makes me feel like a dirty old bastard. I did get the Dr. Who reference :-).

(NOO! Please don't be creeped out! D: I know it's a bit odd, but I don't think you're a dirty old bastard! I appreciate it a lot that you like it! And about that… well, I guess that means that I should stop reading smut fics •-• And YAY ANOTHER WHOVIAN! *fist bump* you heard who they got for the new doctor? I'm really excited, and for David to come back! That sexy son of a bitch has ruined my life _ him and Benedict Cumberbatch :3)

Ok well, that's it and thank you! :D **_**IMPORTANT**_** However may I ask a favor of all of you? If you're going to leave a review as a guest, might I request that you put a would-be pen name, or some way to identify you? I will respond just the same in the next chapter but it will be a lot faster and take up a lot less space and a lot easier for me, thanksies you lovelies ^_^

And sorry for being a bitch and not updating, I've been super super busy trying to fucking appease the motherfuckers up at the new school I'm transferring to. TT3TT they need me to get a shot and we're staying with some cousins of mine for now and they need proof of recidancy or some shit and AUGH it's been a major clusterfuck. But my brother comes home in a few weeks for the first time in two years! He's been serving a mission is Ecuador and I haven't seen him in the flesh since the first day of sixth grade :D so that's exciting and I've been making posters and banners and getting him shit for his b-day. **_**ANOTHER IMPORTANT**_** Anyways that shits enough, time for the chapter, and as I said before, unless any of you have any suggestions/ideas for further plot or developments, this fic is nearing it's end. Sorry. But enjoy it while it lasts, right? Anyways- HOLD SHIT UP WHY HAVE I NOT ADRESSED THE NEW HTTYD TRAILER, SON OF A FUCK THAT MOTHERFUCKER IS LOOKING FUCKING AMAZING. And Hot damn Hiccup, they should rename the movie to how to become a hot piece of ass. Sweet JESUS, I didn't know it was possible, but that little fucker got even hotter. Son of a shit, watch out, Jack! Your little boy is growing up!

* * *

The next few days went by rather well; Jack and Hiccup hung out all the time, and Hiccup was starting to forget all about Richard and was getting back into the swing of things. It been exactly 14 days since Jack had gone to that overnight lockdown, and Hiccup was grateful that Richard hadn't came back. Tonight however, Jack was putting his laptop in his bag and strapping on his elbow pads. "Where are you going?" Hiccup asked curiously. "Ahh, I just gotta got to work for about three or four hours, I'll be back at around midnight or something," he said kissing the top of Hiccups head. The boy got out of bed a little worried and replied, "Ok… be safe and hurry home." Jack laughed a little and offered him a smile. "Sure you're going be ok, home alone with Your dad out for the week in Vegas?" "Yeah, I'll be fine, just… Please really do hurry, Jack," Hiccup said, his voice trembling slightly. Jack smiled and ruffled his boyfriends hair, "Don't worry, I'll be quick as a Bunny." And with that, he left. Hiccup sat on his bed, going back to drawing a particularly handsome black dragon he had taken to calling the Night Fury. About and hour and a half later, the front door opened softly, and Hiccup was far to entranced in his music to notice. The noise started creeping up the stairs getting closer and closer to his room. The guitar solo was shredding and Hiccup was air playing along when the door slowly creeped open, and the figured jumped out and attacked Hiccups mouth. The boy was surprised for a moment, but responded with much conviction, amused that Jack tried to surprise him like this. The other male shoved his tongue inside Hiccups mouth, causing him to gag slightly. That's odd, Hiccup thought, Jack's not usually this rough. He pushed the thought aside and began swirling his tongue around the others. They were kissing for a solid two minutes when Hiccup pulled back panting heavily. "Jack, It thought you weren't supposed to be home until midnigh-" he cut off looking at the mans face. It was Richard. "Nice to see that you responded to my kiss with such conviction my little boy," Richard said with a condescending smirk, "But I think that you called out someone else's name while we were having a passionate moment, and that is not very nice at all; I suppose you'll just have to be punished." Hiccup was horrified, he just fucking tongue danced with this psychotic monster. "I didn't tell anyone, please d-don't do this," Hiccup pleaded. Richard smiled down at him, as though his attempts at talking his way out were cute. "Now Baby, I told you if you told someone it would be *worse*; I didn't say I wouldn't do it again. But this time I won't use any toys, just you and me baby," he said, taking off Hiccups shirt and pinning his arms down. "Now come on, we're alone, give me a nice scream," he mocked biting down on Hiccups neck, working his tongue down to the boys nipple, swirling it around the bumpy skin. Hiccup arched his back, trying to get the man off him, but to no avail, and Richard wasted no time, he flipped the boy over and ripped off his pants. "Get yourself ready, Hiccup, this is gonna hurt." He pulled off Hiccup pants and positioned himself at the boys entrance. "Ready, boy?" He asked rhetorically, shoving himself deep into Hiccup, making the small boy scream rather loudly. Richard laughed, his voice sounding slightly crazy and kept pulling in and out of the poor, small boy beneath him. Tears were leaking out of the corner of his eyes and he was griping the sheets, trying so hard not to cry out. "Come on Hiccup, give me some delicious noises," Richard whispered huskily, beginning to stroke the boy. Hiccup let out an involuntary plea of want and Richard shuddered slightly. "Damn that was fast," the man said to himself, beginning to feel that hotness creeping up on him. "Oh, Hiccup, I'm gonna-!" He was cut off by the door opening and Jack walking in looking through his bag, "Hey, I know I said I'd be back at midnight, but we- WHAT THE FUCKING HELL ARE YOU FUCKING DOING TO MY HICCUP!?" Jack was red faced with fury and ripped the man off the bed, "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!?" Richard just stared at him, a vacant smile plastered onto his face. Jack was not amused in the slightest. "Either you tell me who you are, or I'll fucking beat it out of you," he whispered softly. Richard just sat there, totally void of anything it seemed. Jack reared up his left fist and- _WHAM_- knocked the man out like a light. He stood over him for a moment before he rushed over to Hiccup. "Hey, Hiccup, are you ok?" He asked putting an orange blanket** from the bed around his shoulders. Hiccup just sat there shivering and Jack held him, letting the boy sob dryly into into his chest. "Sh, it's ok, Hiccup, I'm here now. I promise I won't let anything hurt you…" they sat like that for a few minutes before Hiccup looked up at Jack. "Th-that was R-Richard…" he said shakily. Jack nodded his head solemnly and lifted up the boys chin. "Hiccup," he said softly, "I need you to be ready to answer any questions for the police, I'm calling them in." He took out his phone and began dialing the number, after explaining the situation, he thanked them for their promises to send people out quickly, and hung up. "This is the third time," Hiccup said, barely audible. Jack blinked slightly. "What?" "It's the third time he's done this… Th-the first time was b-before we met, t-the one I've told you about and the second t-time… Remember w-when you went to th-that lockdown…?" He let the sentence and and Jack looked like he was going to be sick. "Y-You mean he…? While I was…? Oh, Hiccup, I'm so sorry, I should've been here, I could've done something. Oh I'm _so sorry_…" he said, his voice completely coated with guilt as he hugged the small boy tightly, apologizing over and over again. The police soon arrived, and took Richard into custody, telling Hiccup he was going to need to question him and Jack, and take some… ehem, samples to see if Richard really had done everything they said he had. "Don't worry, Hiccup, everything's going to be ok now, I promise," Jack said squeezing the boys hand, and for once, Hiccup was ready to believe that it was true…

~fin~

* * *

** = you're a badass motherfucker if you got the Sherlock reference.

_****PLEASE READ!****_ YES THERE WILL BE AN EPILOGUE! IT'LL EXPLAIN WHAT HAPPENED HOW LONG RICHARD SERVED, THE TRAIL ALL THAT SHIT. NOW, if someone can send me an idea before that comes out, I'll just write it as another chapter and continue the story! Even if it's just filler drabbles, I'll write them for you, in fact, I might just do that. Anyways. So pressures on guys. You had something you've wanted to happen since the beginning? Well, NOWS THE TIME TO SHARE IT!

But I just seriously want to thank all you motherfuckers out there that have read this and enjoyed it (or even if you thought it was a piece of shit, you still read it, hehe got ya motherfucker) it keeps me writing. Seriously, it does. And if I've inspired any of you to start writing (with my stories of rape and mostly tragedy ;3), you can tell me, and I will most defiantly want to take a look at your work, because no matter how horrible you think you may be at writing, I'll bet you that I was worse. And a lot of people have asked me where I learned to write so well (even though I personally think I write like a piece of shit) and learned to write, from reading, just reading different booking and taking in those authors styles. I've been told I'm a mix of J.K. Rowling and Stephen King. And I don't believe that for one second ;) (seriously though, I can sorta get the Rowling, but King is literally in a fucking class of his own and I don't understand how I compare.)

ANYWHORE, I probably won't do another Hijack fic for a while, I've got some Johnlock fans who have been patiently waiting for some reunions and shit, so I need to attend to them. Not to mention with the teaser trailer out, me and all my fellow Sherlockians have been freaking out about Johns MUSTACHE! AJDNAPS AODNAIV LAFAWNDUH! LOVE YOU MY COCK SLUTS AND SEE YOU NEXT CHAPTER/ EPILOGUE DEPENDING. BAAII~~ 33


	6. Epilogue

OH MY GOSH THIS IS LITERALLY THE LONGEST I HAVE EVER TAKEN TO UPLOAD AND IM SO FUCKING SORRY; I JUST TRANSFERRED TO A NEW SCHOOL AND IVE NEVER MOVED BEFORE AT ALL AND SO THIS IS ALL SO NEW AND IVE JUST BEEN TRYING TO FIGURE SHIT OUT AND IM SO SORRY! PLEASE FORGIVE ME.

Anyways.

Big thanks today to: Akieseki (make it stop hurting? But I thought you would be happy with Richard all caught :c what else is wrong?), INP(you're name is not that bad, and it just needs to be something I can adress you by, and that was good! And yes, Richard is caught, I'm so glad your happy! Thanks for thinking it was great, and uhm… well, that all depends, on how good the ideas are (remember, I write this prelude wayy before I write the chapter) and if I get good ideas then, yes! :D), cock slut(I enjoy giving out badges of honor :3 and I completely understand, I'm sure that would probably cause a lot of trouble. And I thank you, Richard was a lot of fun to create, mainly because psycho people are easy to go crazy with (hehe, I made a pun xD). The new Doctor is rather old, but I've tried to keep an open mind, just because for all I know he might be just as crazy as David. Haha and if you like Sherlock, I'm actually writing a Teenlock fic right now and I'm about to post the first chapter, I've actually written two other Sherlock fics, this is the first non Sherlock one I've written, actually. And Yes I completely agree, but the end was actually rushed for a reason, I had some other things and a birthday present demanded this be done, so I'm actually planning on writing filler chapters and drabbles for this fic so that way there's more of a story, but I completely agree the end was rushed, and I very much so apologize for that. And I do try to make the characters as un-outrageous as I can; it makes for a more… relatable protagonist. And I'm glad that this was able to "communicate" towards you ^_^), And DPfruitloop for favoriting(btw DPfuirtloop, I'm going to assume that's a Danny Phantom name, :3 I'm about to write a DP fic, FentonxPhantom, so you might wanna look for that!

Anyways, epilogue.

* * *

Hiccup was curled up in a ball next to Jack, the night was cold and the heater broken, but despite all that, this was the best night of his life. The trial had lasted only a few days, and the jury almost instantaneously hated Richard. After all the evidence was presented, each and every member of jury had voted the defendant guilty on all charges, and Richard was to be put away for life, on three counts of rape, pedophielia, assault, and torture. Not to mention Hiccup heard that child molesters get it pretty rough in prison, they were considered the lowest of the low, and that they got beat up the most. Hiccups' tormenter was put away for life. The boy smiled and snuggled cloister to Jack. "What's up, kiddo?" Jack asked sleepily, petting his boyfriends head. "I'm just so happy," Hiccup sighed, burying his face in Jacks chest. Jack let out a soft breath of a laugh. "Me too, kiddo, me too." He kissed the top of Hiccups head, not moving for a few moemnts, until the boy himself leaned his head up and planted a soft kiss on Jacks lips, his eyes looking worried. Jack returned the kiss and a frown appeared on his face. "I thought you were happy, Hic. What happened?" He questioned, pulling the blanket over his shoulders. "I-It's just that, w-well… I just f-feel like you m-might not w-want me anymore, ya know… a-after what R-R-Richard did to me…" Jack hugged him close, still slightly disappointed that Hiccup couldn't realize that he loved him, regardless of what has happened. "I could never, _ever_ blame you for this, Hiccup. That son of a bitch did some things that have hurt you both mentally and physically; in my eyes all that did was make you stronger, and after all this, I love you even more." Hiccup smiled and hugged Jack back.

"I love you, Jack."

"And I love you, Hiccup… with all of my heart."

~FIN~

* * *

OH MY GAWSH, EVERYDAY REALLY HAS BEEN A STRUGGLE. IM SO SORRY IT TOOK ME SO LONG TO UPDATE AND THIS IS SO SHORT BUT I CAN'T AND AUGH THIS STORY TURNED OUT TO BE REALLY SHITTY IN CONTRAST WITH AN AMAZING BEGINNING, AND IM SORRY! Anyways, this is it! Now I can go back and tend to my poor Johnlock fans who have been waiting so patiently, then again, we are "The Fandom That Waited" so we're pretty used to it. I am so proud of you guys for not figuring out where I live, putting a gun to my head and forcing me to write this chapter, seriously, kudos to you. *claps in a circle* (hehe, get it, "round of applause"… I'll let myself out). But I love you guys and I will probably write another Frostcup fic, I dunno when or what it'll be about or anything but I will try. And I'm also prob going to write a TenxCaptain Jack Hartness fic, if you like DW. But I have loved this amazing journey with you, and if I ever have the chance, I will rewrite this with a slower plot line so you get to hate and love everything about it even more. I shall see you soon, my cock sluts, UN GUSTO! 33


End file.
